The Lightning Thief Movie
Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief Synthesis Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief is and upcoming action/adventure movies based on the bestselling series by Rick Riordan of the same name. The film follows Percy Jackson a demigod son of Poseidon, god of the sea, and his many adventures to fight monsters and titans. Plot ACT ONE The film opens up to a backstory of the big three gods Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, focusing on Zeus and how they teamed up to chop their evil titan father, Kronos to pieces and sending them to the depths of Tartarus. The voice then warns that he is fated to rise his revenge and exact vengeance on the gods of Olympus. The scene zooms out of a pair of eyes of a ragged women, later revealed to be the oracle. The scene changes to Percy Jackson, a twelve-year-old swimming in the water while his best friend Grover Underwood, a guy with crutches cheers him on. He gets off, dries off, and has a conversation with Grover. The day continues as Percy struggles to focus in class. His ADHD becomes present when he attempts to answer a question in his english class but can't read. He ends the day his room trying to read his textbook. Grover tries to reassure him but Percy instead goes to sleep. He has a dream that night of two men fighting on an island. One accusing the other of taking his lightning bolt. Percy awakens an hears a conversation out of his door between Grover and the history teacher Mr. Brunner. The next day they have a field trip to a Greek museum, while Percy holds himself back from a girl Nancy Bobofit who is taunting him. They go through the museum while Mr. Brunner puts Percy on the spot to describe different items. They get to lunch and while eating Nancy throws a peanut butter sandwich at Grover. Percy starts to boil but Grover calms him. She then cuffs water at him and without thinking she is does in water as Percy is shocked by this. The english teacher, Ms. Dodds sees the incident and calls over Percy. In a room she jumps from a tall shelf turning into a monster and lunging at Percy. She takes a few swings as Percy grabs a sword of a statue and slices her in half. When he tries to tell Mr. Brunner but he tells him he is in his imagination. The remainder of the year is in a quick montage as Percy struggles. On the last day as he leaves Mr. Brunner tells Percy he isn't invited back next year. Grover rides home with Percy as he tells him of this summer camp. They have a bus stop and Percy catches a glimpse of three ladies knitting on a bench and one makes a suspenseful cut with the scissors. The next stop Percy ditches Grover attempting to get home quicker. He maneuvers his way around the city and gets home. His mom's a-hole boyfriend throws poker chip at him as he plays with his friends. Percy gets to his room changing dropping his stuff. Seconds later his mom, Sally Jackson, pops in hugging him and telling him she planned a trip to Montauk. They have a quick conversation as Percy dodges telling his mom he was kicked from Yancy. Later in the night they are hanging in the living room of a cabin motel room around a fireplace as it begins to rain. Percy's mom tells him he met his father there as makes some comparisons. As he looks in the fire a large knock on the door is heard. His mom opens it and they are both startled to see Grover. Percy notices his goat legs making a comment. Grover warns something is coming and his mom reluctantly tells them to get in the car. They get in and start driving as outside noises are heard outside of the rain. Percy asks for an explanation and his mom tells him he is special. As they drive a cow hits the road causing Sally to hit the brake and they spin out of control. Grover tells them to run the rest as they take off. They are about there when a minotaur comes and throws a tree. Percy can see a arch like doorway heading for it. Grover dodges attacks from the minotaur. But is knocked out by a tree branch. The monster grabs Percy's mom and she turns to dust in his hands. Using the minotaurs disembodied horn he stabs it and it shrivels up dissolving. Percy pulls Grover through the arch and passes out as he arrives at a large cabin. He wakes up to a girl in his face claiming he drools when he sleeps. He sits up as she explains the situation. He asks a lot of questions as the girl, Annabeth Chase, explains the camp is for demigod children of Greek gods. Percy is slow to believe as Annabeth is told by the camp director Mr. D, or Dionysus the god of wine, to give him Percy a tour. She shows him the cabins each being significant in their own way. She tells him he can stay at cabin 11 for now. He gets in there and meet Luke Castell. He introduces himself as they have a small talk. Percy goes outside to see the activities. He goes outback and walks by a group of children of Ares. One of them, Clarisse la Rue, calls out Percy as Annabeth approaches trying to help. The Ares kids pull Percy and Annabeth into a bathroom. As Clarisse pushes Percy's head into the toilet the water is squirted everywhere and the children of Ares walk away soaked and disgusted. Annabeth realizing Percy has some powers. The next couple of days Percy finds Grover at breakfast as he settles in. That day the campers are supposed to play capture the flag. Annabeth wants Percy on her team with Luke. They give him some armor and Chiron, Mr. Brunner, talks to Percy about how hes fared so far. They start the game and Percy is ordered to defend. Annabeth take off and Luke saves Percy from a close encounter. Percy hangs around moving forward a bit at an attempt to get the flag. He is taken down by Clarisse and a couple of her friends. She stabs him in his waste and Percy struggles to get up. She pushes him in the water and Percy regains conscience as he is slow to get up. The cut seems to heal as Percy knocks over Clarisse with a wave. Moments later his team returns the flag as Annabeth and Luke along with Chiron and Grover appear to watch as Percy stands in the water. They all are shocked as a orb with a trident symbol appears over Percy's head revealing Percy is a son of Poseidon. ACT TWO Percy is rushes by Chiron to the Big House as he and Dionysus brief Percy. They tell him of an ongoing issue between the gods Zeus and Poseidon. Zeus has blamed Poseidon of taking his master bolt. And Percy is by extent the cause. Percy goes to the attic and is delivered a prophecy by the oracle. He must set on a quest to find the bolt and return it. He is to do this by the summer solstice giving him about two weeks. He is told to bring two others with him and he asks Annabeth and Grover who both comply. There given mortal money and clothes as they set off. Before they set off Luke offers a magical pair of shoes that Grover wears for as a disguise. The bus stops them in a small shopping center. In one corner is a place called Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. They enter checking it out and are confused by the display. A woman with glasses, later revealed to be Medusa, welcomes them giving them food to eat. Annabeth suspects something. She questions them when Grover smells her to be a monster. She removes her glasses and head scarf and snakes come from her head. The trio run and hide behind different objects. Percy uncaps the pen Chiron gave him and a sword is shown. They hide and Annabeth uses the face mirror to tell Percy where Medusa is as he swings cutting her head off. They box it and find come clues inside the shop. They decide to send the box to Olympus to moc the gods. They learn they need to head west and the nearest train will take them as far as Saint Louis. That night Percy talks with Grover about Annabeth and camp things. They arrive the next day and they get off to observe the St. Louis landscape. They decide to go up the Arch and soon regret it when a strange woman with a Chihuahua appears. Annabeth and Grover hed to the elevator warning Percy to follow. He turns around and watches the women. Her dog approaches him and begins to grow. A chimera overtakes his body and the lady changes form revealing her name as Echidna. People begin to run from the scene. Echidna questions Percy before the Chimera lunges and the section of the arch falls bringing Percy with it. On the side Annabeth and Grover worry. Seconds later Percy finds himself in the Mississippi river breathing and thinking capably. A nereid nears him telling him they must go move west to California, to the oceans. The next day they stop at a diner and watch the news. Back in New York Gabe, Sally's abusive boyfriend, has claimed that Percy is the cause of Sally Jackson missing.Moments later a biker with a flashy bike shows up. A buff guy walks in talking a seat at the trio's table. The guy reveals to be Hades and has a side mission for the trio. He tells them to retrieve his shield. Percy and rest are reluctant but agree under conditions. In two days they are make it to the Wasteland amusement park. They find it mostly abandoned. The get on the love ride and and are surprised when a net comes on capturing them. Percy does his best to cut them out but Annabeth is petrified as a group of spiders scatter the floor. Percy takes them out as they flood in. Using his newfound abilities Percy is able to summon water from below to wipe out the spiders. They find Ares shield angered. They meet Ares outside of the park and give him the shield. In return he gives them pearls for escape. They argue with him but he gives them a ride to the next spot, Las Vegas. They board a Kindness International truck, an illegal animal smuggling business. Percy and Annabeth bond and share a moment during the ride. They prepare for there next location. They arrive in Las Vegas with the goal of getting to the next location. They stop at a hotel with a free room. They hang out in the lounge given free game cards. A guy claims the year is 1977 and Percy makes a suspicion. Another says 1985 and Percy calls Annabeth and Grover to leave immediately. They get out feeling unaffected. A billboard claims that it is June 20th meaning they are only a day from the deadline. ACT THREE They pay a taxi to take them to Los Angeles as they head South. They arrive by nighttime now with their schedule hurried. They stop by a lonesome mattress store. The manager is a guy named Charon who sense the demigods. They ask for the entrance to the Underworld. He tells them only the dead can enter so they act like they are dead making up stories. He tells them those who enter can't return so they worry. They enter and are told to follow a line through the fields of Asphodel. Percy is on the edge of cliff and can sense a presence in the depths. He realizes the presence if Kronos is calling him trying to convince him to side with him. Then the shoes Grover is wearing start pulling him onto the cliff side into the depths. They hold on to Grover and the shoes are taken off. Then they are transported to Hades lair. He sits on his throne along with his wife Persephone. Hades claims Percy has stolen the bolt and his helm of darkness. Percy tells them otherwise but it surprise by Hades claim the bolt is with them. He opens his backpack to fight the bolt. They were all tricked by Ares who planted the bolt. They refuse to give the bolt to Hades. Hades shows Percy his mother saying he can exchange it. Percy has to make a choice to fill a line in the prophecy. Percy makes the claim to return his helm if he allows them to continue. Hades denies so they use the pearls to escape. They arrive on the beach in New York. Ares awaits for them on the beach. Percy confront him prepared to fight. Ares offers the helm if he wins. Percy combats him as police arrive to deal the incident. Percy takes some shots from Ares but uses Riptide to overcome him. Ares backs off cursing his weapon. Hours later the news changes the incident. They explain that Percy was defending himself. They head through the city to return the bolt. Percy tells Grover to take Annabeth back to camp. Annabeth wants to stay with Percy but he feels he must finish alone. He heads to the Empire State Building to floor 600. He arrives at Olympus just in time as the gods are in a meeting. Percy returns the bolt and Zeus confronts Poseidon of breaking the pact. Percy and Poseidon have a moment as Percy realizes that resentment won't change the situation. He realizes the separation is important. Zeus returns Sally home and Percy is off. Before he leaves the package of Medusa's head is given back as the gods are offended by it. Percy meets Sally at the apartment. She hugs him as he explains everything that happened. He tells her he plans to remain at Camp and doesn't know whether he wants to stay or not. He gives Sally Medusa's head to use on Gabe if he starts anything. He leaves her there. Back at camp he reunites in cabin three and is asked if he is to stay or not. He decided he wants to return home for the summer. Annabeth knocks on the door and they have a conversation. Annabeth decides to try out living with her father. They gather at the pavilion to eat and Luke wants to meet Percy away from the crowd. He tells Percy of his plan and wants him to join. Percy declines. Luke sends scorpion monster to attack and despite their efforts to defend Percy is stabbed. Later in the infirmary Chiron talks to Percy as he wakes up. Percy asks that he promises to train him. The film ends with Chiron smiling saying, "I'll make a fighter out of you." In the post credit scenes a mountain on an island is a giant rock. The rock is moved to the side as a figure walks out the. The sheep move around in herds as the figure approaches atree. On the tree is a golden cloth, the golden fleece. Film running time: 2 hours 16 minutes Cast * TBD - Percy Jackson * TBD - Annabeth Chase * TBD - Grover Underwood * TBD - Chiron * TBD - Luke Castellan * TBD - Dionysus/ Mr. D. * TBD - Sally Jackson * TBD - Medusa * TBD - Echidna * TBD - Hades * TBD - Ares * TBD - Zeus * TBD - Poseidon * TBD - Gabe Ugliano * TBD - Clarisse La Rue Trivia